


You Are My Girl

by cheekyantanddec



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyantanddec/pseuds/cheekyantanddec
Summary: Ant had a fight with Dec in front of their friends just because He tried to hide his feeling for Dec that he doesn't know exist until he broke up with his girlfriend.Can Ant fix this? Are they gonna make up?





	You Are My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt to write fanfics and English isn't my first language, so I'm a little worried about my mistake and that. Feel free to comment and advise me!

Ant just had a fight with Dec over a stupid thing at their party in front of their guest. The thing is he didn't want to fight with Dec but he couldn't help it. He spent his time with Dec a lot lately since he broke up with his girlfriend. He don't know why, it might be that he started to feel something he didn't know exist and this feeling he had for Dec scared him. That's why he ended up upset his best friend who now went back to his house.

So he decided it is time for him to admit his feeling that he had to himself and his best mate. He went over to Dec's house and let himself in with his spare key. He walked into living room and saw his best mate was sitting on a couch, stared into blank space.  
"Hey" Ant said that made Dec jumped a bit  
"What are you doing here?"   
"Miss you" Ant whispered  
"Miss me? A minute ago you just yelled at me over nothing!" Dec still couldn't believe what he just heard or thought he heard. Miss you? Really?   
"I'm sorry that because we were in front of other people and I don't know how to act but now it's just me and you" Ant said sitting on same couch as Dec and dared to hold Dec's hand.  
"What are you doing? Stop it" Dec pulled his hand away from Ant, trying to understand what's happening here. With that move it made Ant heartache but he had to do this. it's now or never.   
"You know how I feel about you, right? Did you know how long that this feeling keep bugging me?" Ant glanced at Dec who just stared at him so he looked away. Finding his hands was more interesting for a minute.   
"I know you are me best mate I shouldn't feel this way but I can't. I don't how to make a feeling stop" Ant paused   
"I-I love you" he stammered and chuckled a bit "It's funny you know because I know you not gonna return my feeling but I still try" Ant looked at ground waiting for what coming next. After like an hour Dec spoke. "How do you know that I'm not gonna return your feeling?" That made Ant looked up stared into Dec's eyes with hope.  
"I love you too but I have to hide my feeling because I'm scare, scare that if one day you went back and like girls, how am I gonna live after this?. I don't want to lose you" Dec said tear welling up in his eyes. Ant felt bad for Dec so he lifted his hand, cupping Dec's cheek gently.   
"I can assure you that I will never going back to like girls ever again because I have you and I love you so much" At this point tear was rolling down Dec's cheek.   
"You are my girl" Ant continued.   
"Oh shut up you, I'm not a girl" Dec pushed Ant away playfully. They both broke into a laugh then Dec spoke again.   
"But if that means I'll be with you, yes I'm your girl" Dec blushed furiously at his own word. "I love you Anthony always have and always will" "I love you too Declan" and they kissed each other and this was the most passionate kiss they've ever share with someone.   
"So Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly will you be my girlfriend?" Ant asked which received with a glare from Dec. "Okay, okay will you be my boyfriend?" "Yes of course!" Dec answered excitedly. They reconnected their lips. Maybe in love with your best mate wasn't bad after all.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad too. So if you want to check out my account this is it https://www.wattpad.com/user/cheeckyantanddec


End file.
